Disposable diapers provide substantial advantages in convenience over diapers intended to be laundered and reused, particularly when they are used away from home. In recent years, many different disposable diapers have been proposed and some have been successful in the marketplace. Typical disposable diaper structures comprise a moisture-retaining layer of high liquid-holding capacity and a moisture-impervious backing sheet, generally made of a plastic film such as polyethylene film or the like. Typical disposable diaper structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,055 to Mesek et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. Re: 26,151 to Duncan et al.
As may be seen from the above-cited patents, it is desirable to obviate the problems that are inherent in closure systems which utilize extraneous fasteners such as safety pins, snaps and zippers. To this end, adhesive closure systems have presented acceptable solutions.
One of the most convenient adhesive systems that has been developed to date is the system, shown in the above-cited patents, in which adhesive tabs are adhered to the backing sheet extending outwardly from opposite sides of the diaper at one end thereof, and in which the exposed areas of the adhesive strips are provided with readily separable cover strips which protect the exposed areas until ready for use. However, disposable diapers using an adhesive closure system of this general type have the disadvantage that the consumer has to dispose of the cover strips when they are separated from the adhesive tabs. This is an inconvenience to the consumer who is placing the diaper on a baby at about the same time.
An illustrative prior art adhesive system having cover strips permanently attached to the diaper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,937 to Gellert. The Gellert arrangement has the disadvantage of having a release film permanently anchored to the inside surface of the diaper, where it can possibly come into contact with a baby's tender skin. Additional disadvantages are the complexities and expense which are added to the manufacturing process by requiring each adhesive closure to be manipulated on the front side, around the edge, and on to the back side of the diaper, instead of handling the adhesive closure on one side only.
Another prior art adhesive system having cover strips permanently attached to the diaper is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,191. In this arrangement one end of the releasable cover strip is permanently anchored to the outside surface of the backing sheet of the diaper and extends over the entire length of the portion of the adhesive tab which extends from the diaper. Although this adhesive tab arrangement has alleviated some of the disadvantages of the theretofore prior art adhesive closures, the length and particular location of the cover strip has proved to be inconvenient during use by the consumer. In particular, it is necessary for the consumer to make sure that the cover strip is adequately positioned away from the adhesive tab prior to urging the adhesive tab into contact with an adjacent outer surface of the diaper.